


Artistas

by Zidian



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Gay Panic, Lies, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Sexual Confusion, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, WangXian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zidian/pseuds/Zidian
Summary: Wei WuXian es un escritor que pasa por una crisis creativa, conoce a Lan Zhan, un músico talentoso que le ayuda a terminar su obra.





	1. martes noche

 

****

 

Está totalmente distraído, ha dejado los escritos olvidados en la mesa y ahora se mantiene observando por la ventana, sigue con la vista a cualquier transeúnte que le llame mínimamente la atención.

La noche se ha hecho en la ciudad y aunque el día estuvo soleado ahora el cielo se había llenado de unas pesadas nubes oscuras amenazadoras.

Da un suspiro cargado de un duro pesar mentalizado de que hoy tampoco iba a poder escribir. Había vuelto a fracasar.  
Alcanza con desgana el calendario cercano a la mesa de trabajo y tacha el día "17 de febrero" después cuenta con cierta pena los días desde que comenzó su bloqueo. Un total de trece días.  
Da un último vistazo a la calle casi sin vida y se levanta del peldaño, se coloca su abrigo y sale fuera del piso.  
Vive en la última planta de un edificio sin ascensor así que pesadamente baja las escaleras con destino a la avenida.  
Afuera el clima es frío y parece que está a punto de llover aún así Wei WuXian va calle abajo metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo negro.  
Piensa una vez más como alguien como él, bueno en todas las artes, puede tener un bloqueo creativo durante tanto tiempo. No es como si nunca hubiese tenido uno pero cuando tiene que entregar la obra dentro de tres meses a la editorial realmente se agobia, pensando que es un inútil ya que apenas había comenzado el escrito.

Sus amigos le habían dicho un par de semanas atrás que dejase de preocuparse, era un tipo inteligente con gran imaginación y muchas salidas así que podría terminar la obra sin problemas aún así y aunque lo intentase no estaba inspirado.  
Sus anteriores obras eran experiencias de cuando era aún más joven, personajes inspirados en él y en sus problemas de juventud. Ahora rondaba los 24 y después de haber escrito otros libros que habían triunfado no quería defraudar a nadie, realmente estaba asustado pensando en que quizás no podría cumplir las especificativas que tienen sobre él .

Mira el cielo cuando las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer con furia, permanece como un estúpido allí durante unos segundos concentrándose en los fríos goterones que caen sobre su cara.

 —Realmente nada bueno me puede pasar ¿cierto?—susurra para si antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

Piensa en volver a casa pero estar allí dentro le asfixia así que decide ir calle abajo aunque la lluvia caiga sobre él, aún no se ha despejado y siente que si llega al piso su compañero que probablemente ya ha llegado de su trabajo le volverá a bombardear con preguntas sobre su estado el día de hoy. Simplemente ahora no tiene ánimos para ir de nuevo al apartamento y tener que lidiar con su amigo de nuevo.  
Camina bajo los tejado protegiéndose del agua en vano.

Decide entrar en cualquier lugar hasta que escampe, él sabe que cerca hay un pequeño bar en la que se puede quedar hasta entonces.  
Corre por tres calles hasta dar con el sitio, un local minimalista muy bien presentado, luminoso por dentro aunque huele a tabaco.

El pelinegro entra dejando un leve rastro de agua en el suelo, se despoja de su abrigo empapado y lo coloca en el perchero cercano. Se sienta en la barra esperando paciente, al cabo de unos segundos aparece una camarera.

—Buenas noches señor ¿Qué desea tomar?

—Tráigame algo fuerte—dice apartando la carta de bebidas—pero que sea cortito.

La chica asiente y se desliza de un lado a otro mezclando bebidas. Wei vuelve a pensar en que puede hacer para superar su problema porque verdaderamente está jodido, necesita tener el libro terminado en tres meses y la idea sobre la que escribe le parece horrible. Suspira pesado.

—Aquí tiene—la muchacha le acerca un vasito con una bebida cristalina.

—¿Qué se supone que es?—pregunta Wei aburrido deseoso de hablar con alguien.

—Es sonrisa del emperador, no encontrarás algo igual en ningún sitio.

El hombre entiende que la conversación se acaba ahí y se lleva a los labios el líquido cuando la chica se aparta. El sabor es fuerte y hace que su garganta arda con el primer trago, espera unos segundo hasta que vuelve a tragar la bebida, esta vez no le molesta tanto y siente el sabor amargo y delicioso del vino. Nunca había probado algo así y le gusta.

Rápidamente Wei WuXian termina la primera copa y enseguida demanda más, la chica veloz le sirve un segundo shot, está vez el pelinegro se lo bebé de un solo trago.

—Cuidado señor, esto es muy fuerte debe beber con precaución—advierte la chica al otro lado de la barra.

—sí, sí—asiente—,ahora sirve más—ordena, la joven hace un mohín y obedece, el cliente es lo primero.

Al sexto chupito el escritor deja de beber, estaba comenzando a marearse, supo parar a tiempo por dos razones: la primera porque debía volver a casa y seguramente si seguía tomando debería llamar a Jiang Cheng para que le recogiese y posiblemente le regañaría, la segunda era porque emborracharse un martes a las diez de la noche completamente solo era muy patético.

El local comienza a llenarse de gente, personas mucho más jóvenes que Wei WuXian, le extraña que les dejaran entrar al bar.

—¿No va a decirles nada por entrar? Son menores—arrastra todas y cada una de las palabras por culpa de La Sonrisa del Emperador.

—Hoy es entrada libre—explica la muchacha mientras limpia la barra—,hay un pequeño concierto y pueden entrar pero no beber claro.

El muchacho asiente, no tenía nada que hacer así que se quedaría a ver. No quiere volver a casa y tener que lidiar con su fracaso una vez más.

Un par de minutos después, el escenario del rincón se ilumina y otra camarera sube a presentar, Wei WuXian no escucha porque está distraído colgando todas la llamadas que Jiang Cheng le hace.

Al escenario iluminado con una tenue luz azulada se sube un hombre aparentemente de la misma edad que Wei Ying, el tipo tiene un porte elegante y recto totalmente vestido de blanco, al pelinegro le quita el habla.  
El recién llegado se sienta en la banca del piano tras saludar y ajusta el micrófono a la altura de sus labios.

En un momento las manos del músico viajan al teclado, las notas comienzan a sonar con maestranza y gusto, la voz no tarda en llegar, Wei WuXian se queda totalmente absorto al escuchar la voz aterciopelada del cantante. Su voz es suave y parece que te mece con mimo, tiene un dominio preciso y carismático.  
El pelinegro se autonombra fan número uno.

El piano sigue sonando y la voz sigue retumbando en las paredes del local, es angelical, totalmente hermoso, la voz y los gestos de su cara al cantar.  
Entiende porque había aparecido tanta gente a verlo. El chico tiene talento.

El móvil de Wei vuelve a sonar y lo ignora envuelto en la dulce voz que escucha desde el otro lado del local.  
Tras unas tres canciones el muchacho deja el piano, se despide y baja del escenario por la puerta contraria por donde había entrado.

El escritor siente curiosidad y no quiere irse a casa sin saber quien es el tipo así que espera a que la gente vaya saliendo tiempo después para levantarse y pasar por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado el otro hombre.  
El local prácticamente se vacía unos minutos después, el escrito algo mareado y con pasos tambaleantes pasa al baño donde se encuentra al contrario de pie lavando sus manos, tiene dedos largos y seguro que la manicura hecha, Wei Ying intuye que sus manos son suaves.

Se sitúa a su lado y abre el grifo lavando sus manos, aún está algo aturdido aunque de todas maneras piensa algo que decirle:

—Oye, me gustó— dice mientras secaba sus manos.

 —Gracias—murmura el otro.

Wei observa que el músico es mucho más alto que él, recorre con la vista de arriba hacia abajo al tipo, tiene un porte expendido, sonríe sin saber muy bien el porqué y mira en el reflejo del espejo el rostro del pianista, toda una delicia visual, su rostro es serio y tiene la tez tan pálida que parece una escultura de mármol renacentista.

—¿Desde cuándo tocas el piano?

El pianista le mira receloso mientras se seca con cuidado las delicadas manos.

—Desde los cinco—responde seco.

Wei WuXian solo quiere compañía, está aburrido y algo animado por la sonrisa del emperador así que vuelve a preguntar:

 —Dime ¿cómo puedo conseguir tu música?

El más alto está cansando y no quiere lidiar con un borracho, solo quiere volver a casa así que simplemente ignora al otro.

—Oh—dice Wei Ying viendo como casi sale el músico del baño—los cantantes deben de ser simpáticos los fans—suelta de repente—sino terminan cantando en un bar un martes por la noche.

El otro le echa una mirada cargada de ira, Wei WuXian ve la expresión divertido aguantando la mirada con el otro, tiene unos preciosos ojos como dos joyas brillantes y cristalinas.  
Finalmente el pianista sale dando un portazo.

El escritor pasa de la diversión a la pena más repentina pero enseguida se le pasa. Va a la barra de nuevo y paga la cuenta.

—¿Quién es el chico del piano?—pregunta curioso.

—Es Lan WangJi—dice la chica—, viene de vez en cuando a tocar y cantar, no tiene mucha suerte en la música aún teniendo ese talento.

Wei Ying asiente y se despide, va de vuelta a casa ahora piensa en una excusa para contar a su amigo, de camino al apartamento se siente abrumado pero ni de lejos es por todo el alcohol que él había ingerido, gracias a Dios él tenía una gran capacidad de tolerancia pero eso no impedía que se mareara o dijese tonterías como había pasado en el baño con el músico.

Ya en casa sube hasta el último piso y abre la puerta, un objeto vuela hacía él y es detenido con sus manos.

—¡Gilipollas sabes lo preocupado que estaba!—grita desde el salón Jiang Cheng quien se encuentra en el salón frente a él.

 —Perdón, perdón—se disculpa sin realmente sentirlo aproximándose a su mesa de trabajo.

 —Con esos bajones que tienes pensaba que habías salido a hacer alguna locura —riñe verdaderamente enfadado — ¿Porqué no contestas a mis llamadas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Jiang Cheng—llama—,hoy conocí a alguien aunque creo que la cagué.

 —Como siempre que conoces a alguien—responde acercándose —.Wei Ying hueles a alcohol ¿Has estado bebiendo de nuevo?

 —Se llama Lan WangJi—sus dedos teclean en el portátil—,es músico.

 —Imbécil ¿Me estás escuchando?

 —Quiero saber sobre él, tiene unos ojos preciosos ¿Sabes?

El compañero mira al escritor por última vez y se separa yéndose a sentar a la mesa mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

 —¿Has podido escribir algo hoy?

Los ojos de Wei miran tristes a su compañero, se descubre la angustia y la desesperación en ellos.

—No te preocupes Wei Ying, seguro que encuentras la forma de escribir la obra.

—¿Y si...y si no puedo?—su voz es rasposa y hiere a Jiang Cheng, no quiere verlo así.

—Solo han pasado dos semanas, aún te queda tiempo para escribir una buena obra—dice sonriendo—confío en ti, hermano.

—Gracias—dice levemente, en un susurro triste y apagado.

El pelinegro fuma como ausente, mientras Wei Ying busca en internet rápidamente el nombre del músico.

—¡Aquí estás!—grita tiempo después el escritor.

Aunque Jiang WanYin se ha criado junto al joven escritor jamás podrá comprender como puede pasar de la más absoluta angustia a la alegría propia de un infante.

 —¿Qué pasa?

—Encontré al músico

Su compañero suspira sin entender nada y se sienta en la piedra de la ventana.

—Tiene mucho talento, pero es un poco fracasado como yo—vuelve a decir el pelinegro.

El mayor mira al cielo y expulsa el humo claro del cigarro. Va a volver a llover.

 —Deberían ser amigos —comenta su hermano cerrando la ventana —.Me voy a dormir, apaga todo cuando te acuestes.

Wei WuXian piensa en la posible idea de ser amigo de aquel tipo, ambos artistas frustrados con mucho potencial.

Entre cavilaciones tiene una idea gracias a Lan Zhan, abre decidido una página y empieza a escribir sobre su más reciente experiencia personal: El descubrimiento de un compositor fracasado y la curiosidad que siente hacia él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer💖 agradecería que me dijeran que opinan sobre lo que escribo, cualquier comentario o aportación es bienvenida.


	2. mensajes

Jiang Cheng está frente a él sorbiendo el café mientras le mira interrogante sin atreverse a decir una palabra ¿acaso el bloqueo artístico había conseguido que Wei se volviera completamente loco? ¿o es qué solamente su amigo era imbécil? sea como fuese se obliga a dejar de mirarle y se enciende el primer cigarro del día.

Mientras, al otro lado de la mesa se encuentra WuXian con su móvil en mano, está ansioso y no puede controlar ese sentimiento. Bloquea el aparato y lo coloca en la mesa para automáticamente volver a desbloquearlo mirando la pantalla con cierto temor.

El pelinegro desvía la mirada de la ventana y la regresa a su compañero quien de nuevo realiza la misma acción.

—Bien, sé que voy a arrepentirme de preguntarte esto, pero ¿qué es lo que te pasa ahora? —pregunta Jiang Cheng con cierta desgana.

Wei Ying aprieta el aparato en su mano y dice:

—Esto es lo que me pasa— enseña a su hermano la pantalla donde se ve un perfil repleto de fotos.

—¿Y? ¿qué le pasa a ese perfil?

—Qué es del tío al que conocí anoche—dice volviendo a bloquear el móvil y colocándolo sobre la mesa una vez más. Jiang Cheng empieza a molestarse.

—Wei Ying sigo sin entender el problema.

—Es obvio Jiang Cheng, pero nunca me escuchas- suelta dramáticamente volviendo a sostener el móvil y desbloqueando la pantalla—. Ayer le dije una cosa muy fea y si le sigo pensará que soy idiota y me bloqueará.

Efectivamente Jiang Cheng se arrepiente de haberle preguntado, Wei WuXian es incapaz de tomarse algo en serio o al menos de tener un problema real más allá de su bloqueo a la hora de escribir. Pone sus ojos en blanco, sabe que el pelinegro no ha terminado de hablar así que espera paciente a que el otro vuelva a confesar sus malestares.

—Anoche estuve mirando sus redes sociales y encontré su música—dice dejando el móvil sobre la mesa por millonésima vez— es genial, tiene mucho talento ¿sabes? — levanta el aparatito y busca en él algo—. Mira, escúchale.

Wei WuXian sube el volumen y deja que Jiang escuche, este cierra los ojos levemente mientras le da una gran calada al cigarrillo. Suelta el humo casi invisible y abre los ojos.

— El típico cantante que no tiene donde caerse muerto, pero ese no es tu problema es el de él.

—Ya, ya sé que no es mi problema, pero me siento mal por haberle dicho eso.

Cheng siente miedo de saber qué es lo que le dijo, Wei Ying no era de los que se arrepentía de lo que decía, aunque también recuerda que ayer su compañero estuvo en el bar y cuando bebía su lengua se desataba, el veneno a veces le salía incluso por los poros. Wei WuXian borracho= peligro.

—Bien, si tanto lo sientes discúlpate como es debido, síguelo en Instagram y mándale un mensaje directo— explica algo distraído, la verdad es que el problema le parecía absurdo y tampoco quería que el menor se preocupara por esas cosas y dejara de lado las más importantes como volver a su trabajo.

—Pero... — duda por un momento que decir— seguro que me bloquea cuando se acuerde de mí.

—No tiene porque si no la vuelves a cagar— apaga el cigarro y lo tira en el cenicero, se levanta llevando su taza a la cocina.

El escritor medita las posibilidades; el tipo le había llamado la atención porque le recordaba a él y de verdad que quería estar bien con él o al menos tener la seguridad de que el pianista le había perdonado. Con nerviosismo sigue a Lan Zhan en Instagram.

Bloquea el móvil y lo lanza contra el sofá. Respira hondo.

—¿y ahora que te pasa? — pregunta su amigo volviendo a su anterior sitio.

— Le he seguido.

— ¿y? ¿Cuándo le vas a escribir?

Wei Ying piensa, tampoco quiere asustarlo ya que ayer metió la pata hasta el fondo. Ve como su amigo se vuelve a levantar con la intención de vestirse, debe ir a trabajar.

— Puede que después de almorzar—comenta—, ahora intentaré escribir un poco.

—haz lo que puedas— le dice el otro—, no te fuerces demasiado Wei Ying sabes que esas cosas vienen solas.

Después de un rato en el que el menor ve al otro andar de un lado a otro por todo el apartamento, Jiang WanYin se pone su americana finalmente y coge las llaves dispuesto a salir, no sin antes advertir:

— No hagas ninguna locura— avisa, su tono es autoritario, Wei Ying sabe que debe obedecer.

— Descuida—tranquiliza el contrario sonriendo levemente.

Mira por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano revisando de que no se deja nada olvidado en casa, abre la puerta echando un último vistazo al escritor

—Que tengas un buen día, jefe.

Aquella frase es repetida por Wei Ying cada día antes de que su hermano salga rumbo a su empresa, al principio Jiang WanYin no decía nada, pero después de haberla escuchado durante un año entero diariamente solo le entran ganas de estampar la cabeza del novelista contra la pared. Como las expresiones de fastidio que hace Jiang Cheng divierten a Wei Ying este lo repite de lunes a viernes sin importarle ser cargante.

Ahora que el empresario se ha ido con cierta molestia, Wei WuXian está solo y sabe que únicamente tiene poco tiempo antes de que el apartamento se le haga pequeño y empiece a sumergirse en su propio agobiante fracaso.

Así que antes de intentar escribir le echa un último vistazo al perfil de WangJi. Él no tiene ningún problema por decir que los demás hombres le parecen lindos, Wei wuXian no anda con la masculinidad frágil.  
Lan Zhan se le hace muy atractivo y en persona es incluso más, tiene una figura imponente y ojos penetrantes, estaría loco si se negara a decir que el músico no es extraordinariamente guapo. Pasa el pulgar bajando por las publicaciones, Lan WangJi tiene sobretodo vídeos suyos cantado y cada vez que Wei Ying escucha su voz un ataque de repentina melancolía le invade.

Mira todas sus fotos, parece un modelo de revista pero en cada una de ellas sale sin ninguna expresión.  
« _sí que eres un tipo extraño Lan Zhan»_ piensa Wei WuXian mirando las últimas y más antiguas publicaciones.

Una vez terminada su labor de cotillear la cuenta ajena se levanta para irse al escritorio intentando mentalizarse de que hoy si será el día en el que podrá volver a escribir de nuevo aun así una vez allí comienza su pesadilla: Las palabras no fluyen de él.

No puede saber muy bien que es lo que provoca el bloqueo, pero simplemente siente que las palabras se le traban dolorosamente dentro suya y son incapaces de salir hacia afuera. Es un sentimiento tan frustrante y dañino para su persona que no puede dejar de pensar en lo fracasado que se ha vuelto y en lo mucho que decepcionará a todos.  
Allí, sentado en su zona de trabajo, cada minuto es como un siglo y siente una impotencia abrumadora, ayer pensó que había tenido una buena idea pero era como todas, una basura.

Se obliga una vez más a sí mismo a permanecer sentado allí frente al ordenador durante una hora en la que solo consigue un sentimiento de tristeza arraigado en lo más profundo de su ser, no quiere estar más allí, no quiere sentirse perdido nunca más, no quiere ser un fracasado.

No puede dejar de tener la sensación de que se ahoga en sí mismo incluso si él quiere no puede permanecer en su propia casa por mucho tiempo más ya que la sensación de asfixia le presiona el pecho dejándolo sin aire.  
Con cierta agobio coge sus cosas y se encamina a la calle.

Hoy tampoco iba a escribir.

Conoce una hamburguesería cerca de su apartamento y huye allí lleno de vergüenza y de un pesar lleno de dolor, a él le encanta escribir y sin embargo no puede ¡Dios, traicionado por su mayor amor!

* * *

 

 

Después de comer Wei Ying piensa en actividades que puede hacer solo y que no sean deprimentes.  
Como siente que ningún lugar es para él se queda quieto donde está, a su alrededor están las sobras de su almuerzo y por los pasillos niños gritando y corriendo. Flota un maloliente olor a pies y a patatas fritas. Eso sí que era deprimente.

Coge entre sus manos el teléfono y se mete en instagram, va a tomar valor y hablarle a Lan WangJi.

No es fácil porque no sabe cómo empezar, pocas veces se había disculpado con alguien a lo largo de su vida y al ver que el otro tenía un carácter serio le imponía, le daba miedo que le rechazase.

Wei medita y piensa como lo puede hacer, piensa en las veces que liga por las redes sociales y quiere usar la misma técnica, aunque él no quiere flirtear con Lan Zhan, él quiere pedirle perdón. Llega a la conclusión de que va a empezar saludando y después lo vendrá solo.

       

 

El pelinegro siente una profunda vergüenza de sí mismo ¿Por qué le importa tanto? Además de que la anterior noche solo estaba algo borracho y no sabía que decía ¿Su idea valía tanto la pena? Lo dudaba, pero era intentar o morir.

Antes de salir de la hamburguesería  mira los mensajes y nada, Lan Zhan no había mirado los suyos.   
No sabía dónde ir y quiso volver a casa, iba a dormir hasta no poder más. Quizás 2 o 3 días dependiendo de lo triste que estuviese al llegar arriba.

Una vez llega a casa prácticamente se arrastra por los pasillos dejando la ropa desperdigada por todos lados, Jiang Cheng lo iba a matar. Al entrar a su cuarto se pone solo unos pantalones de deportes viejos y descoloridos que solo usa para dormir. Aquello también era bastante deprimente, la verdad.

Se mete en la cama cansado de su vida, son apenas las cinco de la tarde y no puede más con su día, es tan largo y agotador que solo quiere dormir, además está tan triste que probablemente lo haga durante una semana entera.

Las persianas del pequeño balcón de su habitación están cerradas y todo está oscuro. Cierra los ojos e intenta conciliar el sueño. Un tintineo le hace alargar el brazo hasta la mesilla viendo una notificación de Instagram, al principio cree que será una chica, pero casi cae de la cama al ver que es Lan Zhan quien le responde.

 

El corazón de Wei Ying casi explota, se incorpora como es debido en la cama y teclea con cuidado:

       

 

Wei WuXian suspira aliviado, Lan Zhan es buen tipo, al fin y al cabo. Vuelve a escribir con cuidado palabras sin meditarlas demasiado, tal como lo piensa lo escribe:

       

Algo en Wei Ying se sincera, ambos son artistas frustrados, deprimentes y fracasados, ambos tiene que apoyarse mutuamente, si uno falla él otro le anima y viceversa, es así como funciona el mundo de arte. No existe verdaderas rivalidades, todos aprenden de todos.

Tiene estos pensamientos que le animan a decir aunque sea algunas verdades. De nuevo escribe con interés. 

       

 

Lan Zhan tarda en contestar y piensa que lo ha espantado, quizás ha sonado demasiado repentino, no le conoce de nada y se nota que es un tío reservado.

       

 

Wei wuXian sonríe satisfecho, ha conseguido lo que quería, el viernes verá al pianista y podrá comenzar con su idea.  
Hoy ha aprendido que disculparse no es tan difícil como parece no como escribir un best seller.


	3. alcohol y música

La partitura es dejada con cuidado sobre el caballete del piano de nuevo, la mirada apagada le echa un último vistazo antes de que las manos del muchacho se muevan firmen casi sin pensar sobre las teclas.  
La primera es presionada delicadamente emitiendo un sonido agridulce, de manera rápida sus dedos se mueven sobre el teclado, su mano izquierda no tarda en llegar acompasando la melodía principal.

Lan Zhan cierra los ojos escuchando lo que crea, sus manos se mueven por el teclado con una maestranza impecable que consiguió con puro esfuerzo acompañadas de un sentimiento casi inhumano de frustración cuando se equivocaba en alguna nota. Sin hablar de los dolorosos calambres que sufre en las manos después de horas tocando el instrumento sin parar.  
No se arrepentía para nada de todo lo que sufría porque él no se conformaba con ser bueno con el piano él quiere ser el mejor.

Sus composiciones son el espejo del alma y su última creación tenía un cierto gusto melancólico, casi triste. Lan Zhan no se encontraba bien.  
Con cierta pena toca las últimas amargas notas y descansa sus dedos sobre el teclado.

Con aire cansado dirige su mirada al móvil vibrante a su lado, al visualizar el nombre se plantea si contestar la llamada o no. Hoy no estaba teniendo uno de sus mejores días y no quería tener otro disgusto así que, aunque le pesa decide ignorar la llamada entrante.

Se centra de nuevo en la partitura cambiándola a la siguiente.   
Toma el mezclado de miel y leche caliente y aclara su voz; sus dedos vuelan hacia las teclas.

Comienzan los primeros acordes y enseguida se hace presente su cálida voz resonando en la sala.

— I've been traveling the deserts of my mind and — cierra sus ojos en un gesto de tranquilidad, le gusta lo que hace, ama lo que crea— I haven't found the dropof life — sus dedos finos se deslizan por las teclas mientras su voz baila por el aire libre.

Va a comenzar una nueva estrofa cuando es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Sus ojos cristalinos miran con cierto temor de soslayo ¿Qué debe hacer? Simplemente quiere seguir ignorando todo a su alrededor.

De nuevo la música se hace presente, Lan Zhan suspira pesado frunciendo el ceño levemente, está intranquilo.

De nuevo un golpe suena tras la puerta.

— Wangji abre— una voz muy conocida se hace presente, suena como un eco—, soy yo.

El pianista duda durante un segundo para finalmente abrir dejando pasar una elegante figura hacia el interior de su apartamento.

— Te he llamado como diez veces al teléfono ¿Acaso lo volviste a guardar?— cuestiona mientras coloca dos bolsas verdes sobre la mesa del comedor.

— No— sentencia—, estuve practicando.

El recién llegado le mira con cierto disgusto.

— ¿Entonces me estabas ignorando?— no le mira directamente pues está colocando la comida sobre la mesa—.Compré comida italiana, algo de pasta nunca viene mal ¿No crees?

—mmh— Lan Zhan se coloca frente al invitado y al tiempo que saca los raviolis del envase de plástico antes de ponerlo en el planto que le alcanza el otro— no te ignoraba— dice— ,eres mi hermano y respeto tu opinión.

Su hermano le sonríe a la vez que eleva su vista mientras mira cada uno de sus movimientos, quiere mucho a Lan Zhan y sabe lo afectado que está por todo lo que está ocurriendo en su vida en estos momentos.

Lan Xichen está de pie, arrastra la silla para que su hermano menor tome asiento, el mayor anda de un lado para otro colocando cubiertos, servilletas y vasos en la mesa. Ve al otro jade poniendo una pequeña cantidad de pasta en el plato de porcelana. 

Rápidamente el recién llegado se coloca al lado de su hermano y comienza a depositar más comida en el plato ajeno con un sentimiento casi maternal.

— Has adelgazado mucho tienes que coger algo de peso ¿Si?

Lan Zhan le mira sin ninguna expresión, con su fina mano aparta la bandeja de la cual Lan Xichen le sirve el almuerzo y dice:

— Solo quiero vivir en paz— contesta dando vueltas a la pasta sin probar bocado.

— WangJi sabes que soy el primero que quiere tu felicidad.

Se mueve con elegancia hacia el otro lado de la mesa donde con un suave gesto desliza la silla donde finalmente se sienta. 

Con ojos preocupados mira a su querido hermanito, el menor no muestra ningún signo de molestia ni tristeza mas su mano se empuña sobre el utensilio de metal doblándolo sin querer.

— No vine aquí para formar una guerra Lan Zhan, estoy de tu parte y siempre lo estaré— dice sonriendo con calidez—, me duele que no estés contento pero las reglas...

Lan Zhan afloja el agarre soltando el tenedor sobre el plato lleno, tiene el rostro estoico, sus ojos están apagados vestidos con ojeras que no se molesta en tapar, le dan un aspecto enfermizo, aunque sigue siendo un hombre muy atractivo.

— Son las reglas— dice bajando su mirada hacia el plato—, lo sé.

— Lo siento Wangji— dice Lan Xichen con un tono roto.

Ambos almuerzan en silencio, no tienen nada más que hablar, se han dicho todo y nada a la vez. 

 

Wei WuXian se encuentra sentado en su escritorio tecleando para después borrarlo, Jiang Cheng se encuentra en el sofá fumando mientras lee algo de Dostoievski.

A la vigésima quinta vez que escucha a su hermano resoplar vencido decide distraerlo un poco.

— ¿Sabes algo Wei Ying?— el mencionado centra su atención hacia el mayor y este continúa:— Dostoievski contrató a una mecanógrafa para que escribiese su libro para él porque no le daba tiempo, quizás tú puedas hacer lo mismo.

Wei WuXian frunce el gesto como procesando lo que Jiang Cheng le ha dicho, para ser sinceros no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

— Déjate de curiosidades innecesarias— dice volviendo a borrar algo del escrito—, además Dovstoievski era un genio, nada que ver conmigo.

Jiang Cheng apaga el cigarro y deja el libro a un lado, centra toda su atención en su hermano adoptivo.

— Wei Ying tú estás lleno de buenas ideas solo tienes que conseguir una que te convenza lo suficiente— dice sincero— además me comentaste que se te ocurrió algo.

— Sí pero no creo que funcione— dice suspirando pesado—, me estoy haciendo viejo.

— ¿Si tú eres viejo que soy yo?

— Un solterón que roza los treinta adicto al tabaco— dice burlonamente pero sin mala intención—, al menos eres el jefazo.

— Se lo agradezco todos los días a papá—dice sonriendo sacando otro cigarrillo del paquete—. ¿Dónde dices que querías ir hoy?

Se lleva el pitillo a la boca y habla con él, prende fuego y la primera calada no tarda en llegar.

— Pues verás quiero ir a ese bar cerca del centro, ese en el que sirve la Sonrisa del emperador

Expulsa el humo grisáceo mientras ubica el sitio:— ¿Ese sitio de bohemios? Solo van niños y borrachos como tú a beber esa mierda

— no voy a beber— sentencia apagando el ordenador de mesa—. Voy a ver a Lan Zhan

— ¿ A quién?

— al pianista.

— ¿Aún sigues con eso?— se cambia de sitio, abre la ventana y se sienta en el pollete.

La noche estaba naciendo, los coches pasaban frenéticos por la avenida y corría un suave viento frío, Jiang Cheng solo desea quedarse en casa viendo una película o terminando de leer pero algo le dice que eso no va a poder ser, ese algo era Wei Wuxian.

— Sí— se levanta apartando las gafas de su cara y tallando sus ojos—, después me dices que nunca hacemos nada juntos porque no tenemos tiempo— argumenta Wei Ying— además es diferente a cuando salimos de fiesta porque no voy a emborracharme.

Desvía la mirada de la calle y la clava en su compañero ¿Hablaba enserio o solo era una de sus vagas mentiras? Jiang Cheng aparta los ojos del otro volviendo la cara.

— Ni se te ocurra ponerme en vergüenza delante de los adolescentes del local— le dice Jiang Cheng totalmente enserio, los adolescentes son de lo peor.

Dicho esto, Wei Ying sabe que se sale con la suya, así que canturrea hasta llegar al baño donde empieza a preparase para salir. Jiang Cheng sigue fumando junto a la ventana dirigiendo su vista a la luna llena que vestía el cielo aquella recién nacida noche.

Dos largas horas y media pasaron hasta que ambos estaban listos.  
Wei WuXian tuvo una crisis de pelo y no supo que hacer para remediar el problema, mientras Jiang Cheng no podía decidir que camisa escoger pues iba a estar rodeado de adolescentes y quería crearles buena impresión.  
Finalmente, el menor opta por recoger la melena en una traviesa coleta dejando al vuelvo algunos mechones salvajes y Jiang WanYin después de probarse seis camisas termina por llevar una blanca corriente porque piensa que es patético preocuparse por la opinión de unos idiotas.

— ¿Has cogido las llaves?— Wei Wuxian afirma—, ¿El dinero?— otro sí—, ¿Las llaves del coche?— el pelinegro se las tiende y este las toma—. Bien pues vayamos.

Ya en el coche ambos hablan de cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, Jiang Cheng no cree que su hermano pueda salir sin beber ni una gota de alcohol.  
Wei Ying está en el asiento del copiloto defendiéndose como puede, pero en el fondo sabe que es imposible, le encanta beber y le encantó probar aquel licor del bar. Aunque le dijo a su hermano que no iba a tomar ambos sabían desde un principio que era mentira.

Los compañeros se bajan tras aparcar en una calle cercana, se sorprenden por la gran cantidad de gente que hay incluso en la puerta. Todas las miradas se fijan en ellos.

—Nos están mirando Wei Ying ¿Será por mi camisa?— dice el mayor observando de soslayo a su hermano.

— No, es solo que no nos conocen— dice hipotéticamente el otro— aunque me sigue mucha gente en instagram así que reconocerán esta linda cara.

Jiang Cheng le susurra un «fantasma» mientras entran dentro del local aglomerado de gente. Allí dentro se mantiene el ritual de mirarlos, ambos son extremadamente atractivos y son gustosos de ver así que se ganan la atención de cualquier persona que pasase por su lado.

Los hermanos se acercan a la barra, Wei WuXian pide la Sonrisa del Emperador y Jiang Cheng una cerveza negra.

—Que ansiedad me da este sitio— dice Jiang WaYin encendiendo un cigarro— ¿Todos vienen a ver al tío ese?

— Supongo— contesta dando un sorbo largo del licor—, aunque yo soy su fan número uno.

Jiang Cheng desvía la atención hacia una muchacha que se coloca a su lado, esta le empieza a hablar y en unos segundos Wei WuXian es totalmente ignorado y olvidado por su hermano quien se encuentra medio coqueteando con la desconocida.

Saca una libreta de su chaqueta y comienza a anotar en ella algo, echa vistazos por encima de la multitud, capta todo al detalle.

Son las doce y el recital debería haber empezado, pero nada ocurre, Wei Ying golpea con nerviosismo el bolígrafo contra el papel, pregunta a un chico cerca suya si sabe donde está Lan Zhan y corre el rumor de que no ha asistido.

Wei WuXian da un gran trago de la Sonrisa del Emperador. Nada le sale bien.

Espera durante dos horas más al músico sentado en la barra bebiendo sin parar de aquel licor, pero nadie aparece. No hay piano, ni letras melancólicas, ni idea para escribir.

Jiang Cheng se fue junto a la chica y le dejó solo advirtiéndole que debería volver solo, pero al pelinegro no le importa en lo más mínimo.  
Cuando el local está vacío tras la noticia de que el pianista no puede ir Wei WuXian sigue bebiendo sin control alguno, el sabor es envolvente y su mente se nubla a cada trago que da, sus pensamientos son caóticos y sin sentido ¿Porqué se empeña tanto en hacer algo si era un fracasado? ¿Por qué le molesta que un desconocido no apareciera esa noche a cantar letras tristes?

Una vez su cabeza da vueltas y tiene la necesidad de apoyarla sobre la barra siente que es el momento de largarse a casa, torpemente paga y sale del local tan desorientado que no puede pensar con claridad.  
Anda calle arriba haciendo paradas en las que se viene abajo, ahí solo puede pensar en Lan Zhan y en lo traicionado que se siente, sin dudarlo abre instagram y con toques desordenados busca su perfil entrando en los mensajes.

— ¡Lan Zhan sin vergüenza— la voz suena ronca y arrastrada—, me tuviste esperando toda la noche tus fans se han ido enfadados contigo eres horrible como ídolo! Pero cuando vuelvas a hacer un recital avísame, me gusta tu música— dice apaciguando su ira repentina— aunque seguro que nos vuelves a dejar tirados— la voz se entrecorta y sigue hablando, pero el tiempo del audio se acaba y no se graba nada más.

Lo siguiente que sigue es un Wei Ying borracho haciendo un monólogo por las calles de la ciudad sobre el porqué Lan Zhan era el mejor y el peor músico de la historia del arte.


End file.
